<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me by bubblyani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421074">Let Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani'>bubblyani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Self Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend Adam Sackler stops by your workplace for some much needed coffee and company/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“JESUS!!!” </p><p>Clutching one’s chest, you accidentally cried out seeing Adam Sackler spring out before you, from literally nowhere. It was closing time at the cafe, and you were about to lock the place up to head home. Exhaling deeply in relief, you watched your friend  grin from ear to ear with pride. </p><p>“Stop doing that...” you complained with annoyance, “...you know that always scares me” you added with a pout. Adam laughed out loud. </p><p>“Oh come on! I’m not doing it on purpose” he stressed, feigning his innocence. Your eyebrows were raised involuntarily in response. </p><p>“Ha ha ha...” you mocked, “What do ya want, Sackler?”</p><p>“Coffee...” </p><p>“Nope!” You shook your head frantically, “I ain’t giving you any free stuff anymore-”</p><p>“And some company...please” his tone was soft, as his laughter suddenly died down, “I’ll pay for coffee” </p><p>With eyes were akin to a puppy’s, his need was brimming with sincerity. And frankly, you couldn’t resist it. Sighing, you opened the door. </p><p>“Come on in...” </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>“They WHAT?...” </p><p>You exclaimed, slamming the mug on the table dramatically upon hearing his story. Nodding, Adam acknowledged it before bringing the cup to his lips. </p><p>The smell of coffee filled the room once again, giving life to it amidst the few dimmed lights that illuminated the place. <br/><br/>“But..how can they?” </p><p>You asked, turning towards him on your chair, “ I mean...the role sounds perfect for you. I’m sure you nailed the audition” </p><p>“I did!” He agreed with gusto,  “Stupid pretentious assholes” only to mutter the latter under his breath as he imagined the incident. </p><p>“I bet they were” you said, before blowing the steam off the cup, “Pretentious to the point they’re clogged for <em>days</em>”</p><p>“The fuck?...” Adam began with squinted eyes, only to realize what you really meant, “Eewww gross...” </p><p>“What?” You asked, as he answered with merely a chain of uncontrollable laughter. A sense of warmth filled you when you heard him laugh. It felt good. </p><p>“Thanks for letting me in...” he said, softly whilst looking at you. Chuckling, Your eyes made contact. <br/>“Well...I couldn’t say no...” you said, your tone matching his. </p><p>Even with the dimmed lights, you could still make out the shine in those hazel orbs. You could still admire the softness of his raven locks that framed his face. </p><p>You could still feel your heart beat with clarity as he leaned in forward, to press his lips against your own. </p><p>Soft, yet pleasure inducing, it was just what you imagined in your deepest fantasies. Kissing back, your lips smacked as he pulled away. </p><p>“I hope you know...” you breathed, “..that I <em>let</em> you do that” you added cause of prideful reasons. Lips forming into a soft smile, Adam’s eyes indulged in your lips before reuniting with your gaze once again. </p><p>“Then...are you gonna <em>let</em> me do that again?” He asked, in almost a whisper. </p><p>Shuddering in response, you answered the way your heart wanted you to. The way that enabled you to relive the pleasure with your fingers tangled up in his hair and body against his. </p><p>
  <em>“Yes” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>